my own version of the house of nigh burned
by zoey redbird101
Summary: my own version of the house of night novel burned i hope y'all like it! will zoeey...live what will happen with heath? find out


starks..mind

i was sitting their watching zoey sleep in her bed daruis came in and said stark is she awake yet no not yet darius it has only been 15 min yes...apfrodite sent me she didn't wont to see zoey laying their looking lifeless i smiled really smiled and daruis stopped him i know i am her warrior she dose not have to tell me.i can feel how upset she is and her pain even to no she threatened zoey and said if you don't wake up i am gonna slap you silly daruis smiled.

zoey's mind page 6

ugh..my head hurts she thought did i hit it on something?  
then she heard stark say i didn't think it was funny that apfrodite threatened to slap zoey silly if she didn't wake up huh..oh no she didn't i am gonna have to talk to her is that why my head hurt? then daruis said relax...relax..it ant like she hit her oh there gose that prob just hurts becuz i passed out.  
then she heard stark say she coming too daruis said okay i am going to go get the rest of the group the door slammed then i opened my eyes and with a dry throat i said s-s-stark he said yes he was their i said.i feel like crap he smiled and then shaunee said you look like crap.  
stark smiled and said i think she looks like a goddess.  
then he kissed my hand and said my lady.i am sorry for the way i acted.  
and i tried to smile but i gasped at the pain in my head daruis said she must be feeling the pain of her consort from dieing it takes a tole on vamps and even to no he is dead? stark said and then i gasped as it struck me again.  
he is dead then she gasped again when she heard hom...he said i am fine i am with nyx she really is nice and remember Z.i am gonna be with you with this you may not see me or feel me but i am here i am going to help you i am going to be within spirit and give you strength unlike i would be able to if i where alive then heath said i love you z honey zoey said wait what in her mind...heath what dose that mean then she heard erin say ya zoey you do look like poppie and theni...i shook my head, as if to remove cobwebs from my thoughts. " i had the strangest dream" i said to the curious eyes looking down at me,  
i dreamed that...

7 stevie raee's mind

okay so i don't know how in the world erik and lonobia kept me covered i mean i didn't fill no sunlight nothing nada.  
okay stevie rae said lonobia and then stevie rae looked up what she said um'we are here i mean we can keep you covered up and all but we need sleep stevie rae smiled and said of course you do as in i do smiled and stevie rae opend the door and said good night to she went and took a shower steve rae jonson don't feel bad who cares if you use your power i mean so the goddess's would want me to relax right?...i think so anyways she got out of the shower put on her robe thought how peaceful it was without Aphrodite feelings to bother her..then she got dressed and then her cell rang...caller ID what did apfrodite want probv to know why her inprint is gone then she answered it and said yes..yes...yes..apfrodite the imprint is gone it is true...then she heard apfrodite crying oh goddess's what was wrong stevie rae said what's wrong apfrodite z-z-z-z-zoey s-s-sshe heath then apfrodite really started to cry whats wrong stevie rae said ugh she was starting to get mad she thought in her mind...i mean stevie rae said is daruis there....apfrodite said yes okay more like y-y-y-e-e-s-s- okay put him on daruis said yes stevie rae said whats wrong with aphrodite it is zoey what's wrong...priestess i am sorry to say that zoey might die might be dead then he got all warrior like and then told me every thing.  
priestess kalona killed heath and then zoey flung spirt at him and now her soul has to return to her body and also her marks are gone stevie rae was shocked she just said what how why?  
daruis said i am sorry i need to call you later what why it is zoey she might very well make bye then she fell to the floor zoey has to be okay she just has to!  
she is my bff and i don't think i can fight this darkness with out her it might take over!

thats all for now


End file.
